


First Hit

by starryeyedcheol



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BE SAFE KIDS, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Messy, No beta we die like wei wuxian, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsafe Sex, felix is 18, film students hyunlix, gratuitous use of the word fuck, jisung is 23, lix is so small, stoner sung, sungjin fucked once, virgin lix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedcheol/pseuds/starryeyedcheol
Summary: a virgin is about to give jisung a blowjob what the fuck is his life.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	First Hit

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh I can explain....stoner sung is hot

jisung fucking loves convenience store ramen. the light overhead blinks in rapid succession for a few seconds every minute. a small child leans in front of him to pull some candy off the shelf. he watches with laser focus at the woman pulling out a pack of cheyenne's from behind the counter. the money in jisung's pocket is slightly damp. it's been raining for hours and the droplets soak all up his his exposed arms. he tries to protect the pack of cigarettes on his way back home. his side door never shuts all the way without a good shove with his boney hip.

"hey man, we only have like, one bowl worth and then we definitely need to get more." hyunjin squeezes next to him on the love seat and shoves a lighter and the pipe in his face. he's already smoked over half of jisung's bag. they aren't friends anymore.

"fuck, the pizza is disgustingly cold. I don't even wanna heat it up," jisung uses his neon pink lighter to spark up one of the cigarettes he got. "ew," hyunjin grimaces, "those things are gonna fucking destroy you." he blows out a cloud of smoke right at jisung's face. "says the one who smokes his braincells away on my couch," jisung retorts. hyunjin is going to college for film, so smart and nothing like jisung at all. he doesn't smell bad he just forgets to shower every day. it's not like he needs to and hyunjin never complains when he's crammed up on jisung's shoulder to shotgun.

"weed is different, man. I need it for my anxiety when school makes me wanna decapitate myself."

hyunjin is a good kid, or at least he was before he moved out and grew and dyed his hair. the blonde looks really hot on him. he's too good to be hanging around jisung but he just says fuck off whenever jisung tells him he deserves better. "we're not dating, dumbass," he'll say when they're blasted and watching yellow submarine together. jisung hates the idea of college. it makes his fingers tingle. working at the shell station with hyunjin makes him happy. they've known each other since high school when jisung got suspended for beating the shit out of someone bullying hyunjin.

"we really need to clean up a bit. I told felix that movie night was here. our copy of rushmore is still working right?"

jisung nods, half asleep and half fucked up on their mix of cheap weed. his hands smell like watermelon kool aid and his hair feels surprisingly soft and not greasy. "who the hell is felix? I've never heard you mention him before." hyunjin eyes him over a plate of that cold pizza, "he's a freshman on my project. don't ask him if he's single I swear to fucking god sung he probably doesn't even know what sex looks like." he must be some kind of innocent rich boy that was sheltered his entire life. it's going to be such a long night for jisung. he should probably get more weed.

felix shows up at the exact time jisung's plug does, which turns out to be the worst first meeting in his whole life. this kid has no fucking idea what is going on when a shitty nissan pulls up outside of their house and takes thirty from jisung, then peels the hell out of there. "god dammit sung," hyunjin calls out from the door with a ten in his hand, "I told you I'd pay for some of it." his face blanks at felix's parked red kia. "oh, hey lix. you didn't tell me that you'd be here so early."

he ends up being pretty chill, quiet as all fuck, but still a cool dude. jisung loves cool people that don't judge him for having an abstract dick painting next to his couch or a collection of plastic dinosaurs on the coffee table. "I've always imagined what it was like to smoke weed," felix wondered towards the side of jisung's face halfway through the movie. jisung turns to him, expression open with excitement. "lixie, I thought you'd never ask." hyunjin groans loudly over the low volume of the tv. jisung lifts up an octopus shaped bong and fills the bowl. "there's no great way for me to describe this since I'm not good at teaching newbies. basically I'll light the bowl for you. all you do is put your mouth in it so it seals, and breathe in when I tell you. I'll tell you when to stop, okay?" felix looks like jisung just gave him an intricate math problem to solve, but nods his head anyway.

the flame of his lighter illuminates the freckles dotting all over felix's face. he's so pretty, the fucking prettiest guy jisung has ever seen in his life. although, jisung has seen hyunjin so pretty has been in his book for a while. "okay, breathe in," jisung says when he points the lighter until the weed goes orange. smoke fills the neck and he lets it rise for a few seconds. "you can let up now," felix is off with the last of his inhale. he sucks up half the smoke as he goes and is coughing before jisung can continue. his eyes start watering with how hard he's coughing but he still looks so beautiful. jisung wants to kiss him. he pulls the neck to his mouth and takes up what felix left there.

they stare at each other for a bit, jisung's hand wrapped around felix's own tiny one. he wants to kiss felix so bad it makes his head spin. this cute little rich boy is sitting next to him and smoking for the first time in jisung's house and his dick has no earthly idea how to handle it. he shifts closer, oh fuck his breath probably smells like weed but so does felix's so he might not care much. felix balances on his hands, head tipping backwards and back arching. they're gonna kiss and jisung just met him. he really doesn't give a fuck.

"I'm still here douchebag," jisung hates (loves) hyunjin so much. "hey lixie, can you hand me that so I can hit a few more before I sleep?" he reaches over and takes the bong from felix before the other can answer.

hyunjin is asleep in twenty minutes flat, curled up on the end of the long couch. jisung and felix are facing each other, sharing a small pipe that gets hot all over after they've smoked from it for a bit. felix's eyes are glossy and dreamlike, full of adoration towards jisung. he's so pretty. "I've never felt like this. ever. my mom would kill me if she found out I was doing something like this in college." jisung likes felix's smile a lot, more than gummy worms. he traces over the constellation of freckles with his eyes, mesmerized by the brown dots. felix giggles and presses his face to jisung's shoulder. "I'm not sure I want to be a director. I might switch to script writing. seems more fun." his deep voice is muffled by jisung's black shirt. he tilts his head up to breathe on jisung's neck, mouth opening and biting on his ring choker. "sorry, I just really wanted to do that," felix whispers in his ear with a hot breath.

there was no fucking way jisung wasn't getting hard from that. he's gonna scare this kid off for sure. jisung tries to turn his hips away from sight, shake felix off or something. "lix, look I don't want you to think I'm creepy or anything-" he chokes and loses all train of thought when felix presses the palm of his hand to jisung's hard cock. "wow, it really is hard. I thought I was just imagining it." jisung is going to combust and then hyunjin will have to clean him up off the floor. this kid can't be serious. he looks over to make sure hyunjin is still asleep. the tall blonde is facing the back of the couch, slow rising and falling of his chest. they're fine.

"have you ever-"

"with some toys that I bought while my parents were on business. but if you're asking if I've ever had sex, then no."

jesus christ. felix bends so his legs are spread behind him, one on the floor. his shirt rides up from how far he's pushing himself back to get to jisung's crotch. a virgin is about to give jisung a blowjob what the fuck is his life. he is so happy he didn't decide to go to the park tonight. felix undoes his studded belt with those tiny fingers, he's so fucking cute jisung can't wait to fuck his face. "I haven't ever sucked a real dick, just the fake ones for practice." his little mouth forms an 'o' when jisung's cock pops out of his black underwear. "it's so weird seeing one," and he practically nuzzles jisung's cock with his nose. jisung is going to fucking faint.

felix mouths the side of it, licks a long stripe up to the tip. "I kinda love this," he slides the head into his mouth, laving his tongue around it and pushing himself a bit further down.

jisung's hips kick up involuntarily. felix makes a surprised noise but bobs his head up and down. "you sure did a lot of practice," jisung pants out. he should have turned the fan in the corner on before they started the movie because it's blazing hot in the living room. felix doesn't seem to mind the sweat on his thighs, he just breathes slowly and sinks down more on jisung's cock. his mouth is so small the suction has jisung's toes wiggling. he isn't perfect at it, so much drool falling from his mouth and all over jisung's cock. he pulls off with a gasp to look up at jisung. his lips are covered in spit and it's running down his chin.  
"I love this," felix says and jisung can see stars in his eyes, "it tastes so much better than I thought it would."

jisung has only given about three blowjobs in his life and none of them have been that pleasent, but he loves seeing his partner fall apart. he can't really see the appeal of sucking cock and yet felix looks like he's having a great time. "please fuck my mouth," felix sticks his wet tongue out so jisung can slide his cock back into his mouth. he thrusts a bit to see if felix will hesitate but he just takes it. he lets jisung fuck the back of his throat and pull on the strands of his hair. felix's eyelids flutter when the head hits the very back. he wishes he could see his cock making a bump as it moved in and out. "lix, fuck, can I fuck you baby?"

felix pulls off and whines softly, "please. do you have anything?"

jisung isn't going to admit that he went to buy lube the other day because he runs out so fast. he jerks off a lot, he's lonely okay. also there was that one time him and hyunjin fucked in the middle of the living room floor and spilled lube everywhere. they were high off their asses and they don't talk about it ever. "yeah, I do. I don't have any condoms though." felix blinks at him slowly, eyeing up his cock again and licking his lips. jisung's shirt is bunched, his abs on full display and he sees felix's thighs flex. jisung brushes his own messy hair out of his eyes so he can take in the sight in front of him. "I don't think I really care. I just want you to fuck me," felix giggles again, stripping off his shorts and jisung's vision whites out for a second.

his cute little cock and thin waist are held by a soft black pair of panties. they're cotton and tight on him only because his dick is straining against the front. jisung fits his hand over felix's thigh, moving it so his legs open and jisung can fit between them. "can I take these off?" jisung says in between kissing felix's plump lips, fingers dipping into the waistband of his panties. felix nods, lifting his hips up to make it easier for jisung to slide them off.

"you're so pretty, lixie." felix's face flushes, the red so lovely over his freckles.

his skin feels like silk against jisung's rough hands. felix shivers as jisung ruts their hard cocks together. "I'm gonna finger you now, okay?" jisung uses his thumb to spread felix's hole. "okay," felix whispers. he squeaks out a little 'ah' at the cold and lubed finger finding its way in him. jisung thrusts it inside, curling it and listening to felix sigh. his breathing starts to become heavy when jisung fits a second finger next to the first. he curls them once more, bumping into that familiar spot inside felix. "oh!" felix jumps, moaning as his body moves with the action. "mmh, yes. jisung I've fucked myself before you can be a little rougher." jisung looks smugly up at him in the dim lit area, smile even more devious with the illumination of the tv. he jabs his fingers up, picking up his pace and reveling in felix's moans growing in volume.

"gotta be quiet baby," he slips a third finger in, spreading them out.

"fuck me, ahh, please. I want it," felix pleads cutely. jisung pulls his fingers out carefully. he wraps a hand around his cock, jerks it a few times and then dumps some more lube from the bottle over it. he coats it generously as felix is going to need it. "this might not hurt since you've had something in there but I can't guarantee." felix is such an angel, nodding for him and his long bangs flopping around, fanning out like a halo. jisung lines himself up, grunting when the tightness envelopes his cock. "fuck, lix." felix isn't making any noise other than the smallest gasp every inch deeper jisung goes. he bottoms out with a whispered moan, grabbing the fatty part of felix's thigh to keep himself from falling forward.

felix lets out a loud, high pitched whine and immediately slaps a hand over his mouth. "are you alright?" jisung kisses his forehead. felix smiles, "yeah. I'm good, just-" his back curves off the loveseat, legs shaking slightly. "you can move," he says. jisung sees his hard nipples, the goosebumps over his arms, the way he moans at every slow thrust of jisung's thick cock stretching him open. he's so sensitive on every part of his little lithe body. jisung reaches up to pinch his right nipple between two fingers. felix yelps, thrashing around. he looks like he'll start crying any minute now.

"you're so fucking sensitive, darling. bet I could make you cum so easily."

he does start crying real tears when jisung fucks into him faster. he teases both of felix's nipples, one with his hand and the other he dips down to take between his teeth. felix is so beautiful, sniffling and moaning on jisung's cock. he's so messy with tears everywhere and hair tangling when jisung fucks him up the couch. "It feels so good, please cum inside me," and jisung swears he has those fucking hearts in his eyes like the slutty boys in hentai do. he sounds like one too, walking into jisung's house acting like he's innocent and then begging on his cock.

"I'll cum in you, sweetheart. make sure you get nice and full so you'll come back." shoves felix's hips higher so his back is folded. jisung can see his own cock fucking in and out of felix's hole. it looks amazing in this position, he can get so fucking deep like this. felix keeps letting out little "mmh, mh, ahh," noises. jisung prods at the tip of felix's tiny cock with his index finger and the boy is cumming so much it ends up on his face. he lays there with it sticking to his hair, his cheeks, and just takes it.

jisung moans at the sight, fucking him faster to chase his own release. felix's overstimulated mewling is enough to give him that final nudge, filling felix with his cum. he pulls out slowly trying his best not to hurt felix too much. shit, he's gonna be sore for a while but jisung just hopes he enjoyed it. "that was really fun," felix yawns, "but I think I'm gonna fall asleep. no offense." he's so cute for thinking that would do anything but boost jisung's ego through the roof. this kid is fucking adorable.

they do end up falling asleep right there on the loveseat. it isn't the most comfortable place but they're both way too tired. hyunjin kicks jisung awake in the middle of the night. "take this blanket, asshole. I don't want my naked friend to get sick." oh, felix is still naked, curled up and fast asleep in jisung's arms. he takes the blanket graciously, tucking it around felix and himself. hyunjin must have been awake for longer than jisung originally thought. he won't make fun of them for too awfully long. jisung looks down at the cute boy with pretty freckles and a bit of a mullet and he smiles. this is so nice. maybe jisung will start going to college if it means he can see felix.

a week later, when hyunjin is off on some expedition to find the perfect shots for his short film, someone knocks on their door. jisung answers it expecting his delivery or some crackhead asking for cigarettes. he's instead greeted with a very friendly and familiar face. felix is still so breathtaking. he's wearing a soft blue sweater that covers his hands entirely. snowflakes have rested on his blonde hair and his long eyelashes. he smiles at jisung, "so, do you maybe want to go on a date? I think I'd like to try a few new things." jisung feels so honored getting to show felix the world. so he nods and tells felix to wait while he showers. when he comes out, felix is flipping through channels with his feet kicked up and a blunt in his hand. god damn, jisung might be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this when I was midnight horny so don't blame me. also follow my skz nsfw acc on twt @skzwhores


End file.
